You Can't Have Both
by NarissaJones
Summary: So I had this idea for a story, and it has just kind of been sitting at the bottom of a pile, until I recently found it and kind of started working on it again. It's SkyeWard/CapSkye or SkyeCap, (do they even have a ship name?) story. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I hope you like it. Feedback is loves :3 (the picture is of both men looking at Skye... .)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: so I don't know exactly where this story is going, if it's going anywhere. It starts out in Stark Tower I'm guessing... (Isn't it terrible that I don't even know where this is going down at? ._. Yeah, great setup written I am.) I guess it's intended to be Stark Tower... Also, Grant is a jealous moody apparently... But anyways, here's the first part, and as always, enjoy! ^_^

Skye's laugh caught Grants attention. In irritation and in spite of the fact that he wanted to tell her to quiet down, he looked over to where she was at, only to clench his jaw. She was talking to none other than Tony Stark, but what bothered him was the fact that one hand was currently twirling a piece of hair around her fingers, while the other was touching his arm playfully. Whatever he had been holding snapped into two. 'I'm not jealous.' He confided silently to himself.

The next time Skye's laugh rang through the building he was quick to track her down. He found her in the training room with Steve Rogers, her fingers wrapped around his bicep. Her eyes widened and she made a 'wow' look with her face.

"Oh my god you're so buff!" Steve nodded slightly, blushing.

"Can I have a hug?" She asked.

"Ah, sure?" Skye threw her arms around him and he slowly returned the hug. Grant couldn't believe his eyes. He would like to think that what he did next was for her safety and wellbeing as a person. Throwing the doors of the training room opened he stood before them and cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey Robot." Skye said with a smile as she pulled away from Steve.

"Hi." He said shortly.

"What's wrong?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Coulson wants to see you. Now." He quickly made up a lie.

"Okay then... See you later Stevie?" Steve quirked a smile and nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Steve, seriously, just call me Skye!" She said as she patted his chest before walking away. While Steve's eyes were on her, Grant's were on him, and narrowing. When she was gone, Steve looked back to Grant.

"Captain." Grant said through gritted teeth.

"Ah-"

"Grant Ward." Steve nodded.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Steve asked with a slightly winded look, before he was back at the punching bag.

"Yes, she is." He deadpanned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: So here's chapter two, I hope you guys like it. I think I'm going to do a thing where every other chapter is in Grants POV for the most part, and then Steve's POV. Like the first one was Grant, and this is Steve, etc... Also, thank you guys for following and favoriting this story and Say I Do, you guys honestly don't know how happy it makes me to see so many people enjoy reading what I write! :D and thank you to my reviewers as well, you guys all make me feel so special! X3 Oh, and maybe comment who you think she should end up with? Because at this point I don't really know... :3 thanks and as always, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Steve smiled dreamily as he thought of Skye. Her personality, her smile, her laugh... He loved her laugh, and through his clouded mind he thought he could almost hear it. Blinking he snapped out of his trance, and let the melodic laugh lead him her way. When he saw her he made to go and talk to her- and then he saw Agent Ward, smiling alongside her. Something in Steve's heart squeezed, and he wished that he could have been the only one to make her laugh like that. But as long as she was happy, then that made him happy. Except he didn't leave from his current position. He stood rooted to the spot, and even leaned towards the room they were in slightly, to hear what they were talking about.

"...-at was a really terrible decision." Grant said, chuckling himself.

"Well I mean he did tell you to do it, what other choice did you have? Except, you know, _not_ doing it?" And then there it was again, her laughter; ringing loudly through the halls. Steve felt himself smile. Without needing to even see her, her laugh would brighten someone's day.

"Are you spying Star-Spangled-Spandex?" Steve closed his eyes and sighed. Slowly turning towards Tony, he frowned slightly.

"No, I am not. And isn't that a bit redundant? I mean we all are spies..." Tony blinked, and put a hand to his chest.

"Oh my god, Capsicle, d-did you just, _make a joke?_" as Steve frowned Tony flashed him a smile.

"Word of advice, don't spy outside of the door. Besides, I could just put you in a room and pull up a feed of Agent Ward for you. All you have to do is ask..." Steve was now glaring at Tony.

"I wasn't spying on her Stark."

"Oh, so you're after Skye!" Tony laughed.

"Good luck with _that_ firecracker." He whistled lowly and gave Steve a wink, before continuing on down the hall. Steve rolled his eyes before looking back to the room, just in time too- Skye was heading towards the door. Steve floundered for a second before turning and walking a ways down one hall, before turning and coming back up. Just as Skye opened the door. She caught sight of him and smiled.

"Hey Steve!" He smiled back.

"Hello Skye, Agent Ward." Grant nodded Steve's way, an unimpressed look on his face.

"Where are you headed?" She asked him.

"Oh, just down to the training room." He said smoothly.

"Right, because you're not buff enough as it is." She teased with a smile, and pink tinged his face.

"Stevie you're so easy to embarrass!" She laughed and patted his arm.

"Didn't you say you were headed to the training room?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did..." Steve said slowly.

"Great, I'll join you down there! Skye, you've got training at five, don't, be late." He warned, giving her a look. She sighed.

"Sure thing Cyber Man. Have fun with your man bonding then." She smiled at them both and waved.

"I might swing by later on to see how you're doing." With a wink she turned and continued on down the hall; Steve smiling dreamily after her, and Grant cracking a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I want to thank all of you guys for the reviews, you guys are truly amazing! **Hofherrp** and **LisaMichelle25**, I totally get where you're both coming from, I've been a SkyeWard shipper since the beginning. And **chiwi-luv**, I also get where you're coming from, because (as you can see xD) I'm also part of that one percent thats curious as far as CapSkye goes. So I actually think I'm going to make two different endings; one where she ends up with Ward, and the other where she ends up with Rogers. with that _too_ long authors note said... Here's chapter three, and as always, enjoy! ^_^

(I guess I should start adding this in my stories:) I don't own AoS or the Avengers.

* * *

Grant was having an exceptionally good morning. He had went down to the training room and was about to hit hour two at the punching bag when Natasha came in.

"Agent Ward."

"Agent Romanov." He greeted her with a nod, before continuing with the punching bag.

"Care to go a few rounds?" She asked as she stretched. He glanced at her before nodding.

"Yeah, sure." In the middle of round one, Steve joined them in the training room, accompanied by Skye. Grant had stared at her for a second too long, and Natasha kicked her foot up at him. He caught it easily, but then her other leg swept at his shins, and his back hit the mat. Skye saw and put a hand to her mouth, mostly trying to stop her laugh from bubbling up. Natasha stood up and offered him her arm. Grant stared at it before taking it and letting her haul him up.

"SO, did you forget to oil yourself this morning?" Skye asked in a slightly high pitched voice, due to swallowing back her laughter. Steve blinked. 'SO?' He made a note to ask someone what that meant later on.

"Ha-ha." Grant faked laughed.

"No. Actually, you just caught me off guard. You've never willing stepped into a room made for training without mopping about it first." She opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"Maybe... Steve dragged me here." She offered.

"I would never drag you somewhere you were unwilling to go." Steve chipped in as he wrapped his hands. Grant just stared at him.

"Even if it meant that some training would help protect her in the long run?" Steve shrugged.

"If she were in danger, it wouldn't be while I was around." Grant put his hands on his sides, and frankly, to Skye, looked just a bit like a girl who was just told the guy she liked was ugly by her best friend.

"See _Agent Ward_, just lighten up a bit. But, I _am_ a big girl and can do things on my own."

"You still haven't even figured out with ones the magazine release and which ones the trigger." Grant said with a frown.

"Hands on is more my thing." She said with a shrug.

"That is hands on." He deadpanned.

"Well then hands off! Or whatever you want to call my hacking skills as I sit in a chair." Natasha had no interest in the triangles' quarrel, and had long since left to the simulation room.

"Are you here to train or what?" Grant finally asked with a sigh.

"Actually I'm just here to observe." Skye said and motioned around the room with her hand. Grant did his best not to scoff and look at her the exact same way he had looked at Steve. He wasn't sure why, but everything Steve seemed to do bothered him. Mostly because not too far behind him was Skye, who apparently was attached to the hip to him. 'I'm not jealous.' It seemed less as less reassuring for him every time he had to mentally repeat it to himself. A week had gone by, and he was still feeling "not jealous". But he _was_ starting to feel her absence. He hadn't noticed before how much of her free time she actually spent with him, until it started to show when now she was spending it with Steve. Steve, the great Captain America Rogers, the worlds first super hero. Then there was Grant. Grant SO Ward. Who apparently didn't pay too much attention to what could be his, until it was almost too late. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts, however long that inner monologue of his had been, Skye wasn't where she was previously.

"Oh! So I've got to stand like, _this_..." He caught sight of her again, and he was less than impressed- with either of them. Steve was teaching Skye how to throw a proper punch, in a proper stance. Something that he had _already_ taught her. He laughed slightly, but it was anything but funny to him. He didn't exactly like the little voice in his head that kept taunting him, telling him that he _was_ jealous. Yet it was a little more comforting than the voice that said he needed to step back, because he was her SO.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I was doing so well with the updates too! I haven't had time to update because I've been busy with my online class. An essay on a topic that changed my life was due last night, and I wrote about you guys and your love and support. :3 this post is really early (like before I leave to school) because when go yet home I need to clean before we head to Texas for my late spring break. This one has a little bit of science bro love as well. Almost done with chapter five, and it should be up soon. I don't own AoS, the Avengers, or any characters. With that being said, I'm done, here's chapter four, and as always, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Steve felt less than comfortable as he approached the lab Tony and Bruce were currently residing in. As the door slid opened and he awkwardly stood in the doorway, Bruce and Tony looked up at him expectantly.

"Can we help you Capsicle?" Tony finally asked. Steve scratched the back of his neck.

"I need help with a term from this time..." Tony just grinned, which Bruce sighed at.

"What term Steve?" He asked politely.

"Um, SO?"

"Significant Other." Tony replied right away.

"As in..."

"As in whoever you're after, ahem Skye ahem, is taken." He elaborated.

"Oh." Steve's heart dropped. 'Skye and Grant are together?'

"Well hold on- Steve, SO can stand for many different things." Bruce interjected, offering a small smile.

"Who said it that brought up the question?"

"Ah, Skye. We were in the trainging room and she called Agent Ward her 'SO'."

"The more likely of the things that SO stands for that she was referring to, was SO; as in Supervising Officer, seeing as Skye is new to the whole SHIELD thing, and he's training her to be apart of SHIELD." Bruce explained.

"C'mon Brucifer! I had him going, you should have seen the look on his face!" Tony whined. Steve felt the color come back to his face and sighed in relief. The way Agent Ward and Skye acted around each other, if someone said they were together, they would've fooled him. They seemed so comfortable in each others presence, it kind of made him wish he'd have gotten to her first somehow. Skye was so different from most of the girls he'd met or interacted with. In a way she was like Tony. She loved to joke, and he'd seen first hand on many different occasions how she liked to push people to the edge. And how she seemed to never _not_ embarrass him at some point in the day. She was also very smart, and even offered to help him with some of the modern technology that he couldn't figure out on his own. He was somewhat embarrassed on a deeper level about that one. It was like he was back in his time again; ready to learn what he didn't know about, that everyone else already knew. And with that thought in mind he looked for a clock.

"What time is it?" Steve asked curiously.

"Two... Nineteen, why?" Tony answered.

"I've got somewhere to be. Thank you." Steve said before leaving the lab to meet up with Skye. He came jogging down the hall and found her sitting in the lounge room.

"Hi Skye." He said, only now noticing her- things- over her ears. She looked up and smiled as she slid the headphones around her neck.

"Hey Steve. Ready to learn about YouTube?"

"Yes. I think." She shook her head with a laugh.

"Alright, now the first priority: getting there." She patted the seat next to her and he sat down.

"You want to pull up the Internet, like so... Then, in this bar up here type in YouTube, simple as that. Now your turn." Closing out the window she slid the laptop from her lap to his. He did exactly as she did, and was at the YouTube page now.

"Good! Next is finding out what you want to watch. Have any ideas?"

"No." He said honestly. He may know how to get there, but it didn't mean he understood what it was about.

"That's fine, it was a trick question anyways. Cat videos, that is what YouTube is about."

"Cat videos?" Steve questioned.

"Cat videos. They basically rule YouTube, watch." Still on his lap, she turned the screen slightly her way and typed 'cat'. Instantly a bar pulled up below the word. Cats, cat videos, cats meowing, cat in the hat, cat stevens, cat fails.

"Which one? It's your call Captain." She smiled, and he smiled back.

"Cat fails...?"

"Excellent choice! Now just move your finger on the pad until this little marker is over the search button on the bar." It took Steve longer than he would have liked it to to get the marker moving, and even longer to stop it in the right place.

"Good, good, now press the button below it on the left." Steve did so and the page changed, bringing up another list of videos.

"Now do the same thing with the video on top." Doing exactly the same thing, the page changed again and another screen came up.

"If you want, you can leave this box small and brows the Internet, but you're not there just yet, and it's a video. Meant to be watched, not just heard. So scroll the marker to the bottom right, and click the little box right here." The medium sized screen blew up to fill the entire screen. For ten minutes, different videos and clips of cats came up. From jumping off tables and falling, to doing weird walks that made them look possessed. After a while and half the video spent with Skye explaining why they were funny videos, Steve began to understand and laugh alongside her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry I didn't update over the weekend, we didn't have wifi where we were staying in Texas. But here's the next chapter! It's obvious Skye is trying to make someone jealous... And sorry if Grant is too mean for your liking in this chapter, but it shall be fixed with time. These last two episodes, I just can't._. It all feels like a really bad twist in a fanfiction. Like I'm hoping it's a dream that _someone_ is going to wake up from. Nonetheless, here's chapter five, I don't own AoS or the Avengers, and as always, enjoy! ^-^

* * *

Grant was minding his own business, walking down the hall silently. He turned a corner, to see Skye and Steve coming his way. She caught sight of him and laughed, touching Steve's arm.

"Steven! I can't believe you would say that!" Pink tinged the pairs cheeks, and Grant did his best to keep looking forward.

"SO, do you want to know what he said? Grant sighed.

"Not really. And you can call me Grant when we're not training." Skye looked at him curiously.

"Really? Since when?"

"Now, I guess." She smirked at him.

"What about Agent Ward?" He clenched his jaw.

"In the field."

"Right, right... Grant, when's May and AC getting back?"

"I don't know Skye, why?"

"Just curious... What about Jemma and Leo? I haven't seen them in a few days." She pondered, and Grant sighed again. It wasn't because he was tired of her voice, because he could listen to her talk for hours, even if what she was saying didn't make sense. It was the fact that Steve was just standing next to her waiting, making the moment less desirable.

"Then why don't you go look for them Skye?" He asked in a tired tone. He hadn't meant to, it just came out that way, and before he could amend it, she was wandering down the hall again. He wanted her close to him, god knows that was the only thing he wanted more than anything else in life, but whenever she _was_ around him, he seemed to push her away. He hated it when she wasn't around, and he hated it when she was. 'No.' He didn't hate it when she was around, he hated it when she was around, and then so was Rogers. _That's_ what he hated. They couldn't bond if Captain America was at her heels like a little lost puppy at all times. And then he was back tracking. 'Wait- what? Who said anything about bonding?'

"Hey you, secret agent man." Grant snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the source of the voice- Tony Stark. Grant raised an eyebrow in question, to which Tony slightly nodded.

"Yes _you_ get over here." Grant did just that, stopping in front of him with crossed arms.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" Tony waved him off.

Please call me Tony." Grant just blinked in return.

"Did you need something, Tony?"

"I do. That girl that just walked down the hallway, Skye," Grant tensed as her name left his lips. What did he want with Skye? Grant wasn't blind to the fact that Tony Stark slept around with people, and noting that fact, he remembered Skye first mentioning she had- or still did?- liked Tony.

"I need you to ask her out." Tony finished, and Grant narrowed his eyes slightly. 'What?'

"There's no reason for-" Tony again waved him off.

"Oh c'mon man, I know how men think. I'm basically in charge of that department. Besides, I've only seen you in the halls on the off occasion, but pull up a feed while you and her are in the same room, and I can just _feel_ the sexual tension between the two of you."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Grant offered.

"Cut the crap, I'm just informing you of this, because a little red white and blue man, is starting to warm up to her. And trust you me, he will have snatched her from right underneath your nose before you know it. So take my advice, don't take my advice. I'd _prefer_ you take it, but hey, I'm just a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, what do I know?" Tony finished with a laugh. It was silent afterwards and Tony sighed before he stopped laughing. Putting his hand on Grants shoulder he smiled slightly.

"Glad we could have this talk." And with an awkward nod Tony left him. Grant didn't know what to even think at the moment. Suddenly everything was coming at him too quickly, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to do. The logical, smart, and probably _best_ thing to do would be to _not_ have feelings for Skye, and since _that_ was starting to prove hard to do, the other thing would be to go with it and finally give in to the fact that he felt a little more than attracted towards her. Even Tony Stark himself saw the way that Grants stare would linger on her longer than it should. He also saw how a certain Super Solider's stare would linger longer. And even with this newfound outlook on everything between him and Skye, Skye and Rogers, he decided to do nothing. So with a straight pokerface, Grant continued down the hall and back to his room. He could make himself stop whatever feelings he had for her, he _needed_ to stop. This job left no room for relationships or any kind of emotional ties, and if Puppy Eyes Rogers couldn't figure that out, then he would sit back, and watch Steve crash and burn.


	6. Chapter 6

"... Are you paying any attention to me?" Skye looked at Steve with an arched eyebrow, and he blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked. Skye laughed.

"I asked if you were paying attention to me." Well he _was_ but not the way she had expected, as she explained how to make the cookies with him.

"I dazed off a bit." He admitted sheepishly.

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again." When Steve stood still, looking at her, she bumped him and laughed.

"I was _kidding_!" '_Right_.' That was a past time she seemed to love more than the cat videos now. Steve wasn't sure that that was something to be happy about or not.

"So what I said was, after you're done wrapping the red and white dough together in a stringlike way, you want to curl it like this at the top." Skye demonstrated by slightly pinching the coils of dough together, rolling them out on the countertop softly, and curling the top, before placing it on the cookie sheet.

"And when we're done with this batch, I'll show you how to make them keep their shape instead of spreading out." It seemed good enough to Steve, who slowly, and according to him, terribly, repeated Skye's steps.

"See, you've got it! It looks great!" Skye encouraged him, and he found a smile slipping onto his lips at her. When they finished the last few candy canes, Skye picked up the tray and walked over to the fridge, putting said tray in it.

"We'll take them out in about ten minutes, and when they bake, they won't spread as much." She explained before starting to clean the mess. Steve joined her at the sink, where they started the dishes, even if JARVIS could do it for them. When the oven beeped, Skye dried her hands and grabbed the tray from the fridge. She looked to Steve sheepishly.

"Do you mind putting them in the oven?" She asked, to which Steve nodded and was quick to take the tray from her and slide it into the oven.

"Sorry I just, last time I tried to put or take something from an oven I kind of burned my arm..." She said, rubbing at where the burn used to be at. Steve stepped forwards her.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to her arm.

"It was a long time ago Steve, it's fine now, It's just me." Even as she explained to him, she let him take her arm and run his fingers over where the burn had been. He raised her arm to his lips where he left a featherlight kiss.

"Did that help at all?" He asked with a small smile. Skye just looked up at him with slightly parted lips, not knowing how to react. No one had taken so much interest in her well being before, that it seemed almost alien to her. She shook her head slightly, not breaking eye contact.

"Yeah." She breathed.

"Maybe we should, finish cleaning up..." With that Skye looked away before going back to the dishes, where Steve awkwardly joined next to her. The mood in the room had definitely changed. The air was thicker, and there was slight tension. The conversations had died down after that, and Skye wasn't sure that she enjoyed the silence. So in order to get a reaction from him, she cupped some of the water in hers hands. Bitting back her smile that was quickly becoming too wide to contain, she chucked it up at him, startling the super solider. When he looked over to her, wiping the water from his face, she burst into laughter. Steve laughed slightly too.

"Oh that was funny?" She nodded, and the next thing she knew, she was also dripping water. Her laughter stopped as her jaw dropped. Looking up at Steve she had a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Oh it's on, solider boy." She lunged for the retractable faucet head, and pulled the little handle, sending water at him in a steady stream.

"Now that's not fair!" Steve protested.

"Alls fair in love and war!" He took cover behind the counter, before thinking to himself, 'What am I doing hiding?' Water never killed anyone, right? He made his way towards Skye, who just looked up at him as he stood in front of her, water seeping into his shirt as the head was pressed against his chest. Steve raised an eyebrow at her.

"Call it a draw?" She offered, and Steve laughed.

"I'm thinking no." He said as he grasped her hand and slowly turned the head her way, soaking her right away. When he turned off the water her hair was dripping and sticking to the sides of her face. Steve looked down at her, and their gazes locked. Skye began to lean up, and Steve slowly dipped his head down towards her. Their eyes glanced from each others lips to each others eyes. Skye had rested her hands on Steve's forearms, but at the last second the timer went off loudly, making them jump apart quickly and look around.

"You should get that." Skye said as she turned away from him to get the counter ready.

"Right." Steve said with a nod as he cleared his throat. Putting on the oven mitts and pulling the door opened he took the cookies out, and just as Skye had promised, they all kept their shape as candy canes. They both stared at the tray that sat on the counter, and Steve eyed Skye. The cookies had interrupted them, maybe now since nothing else could bother them he could...

"What is that delicious smell!?" Thor's booming voice made them both jump again. He was quick to bound over to the pair and pop a cookie into his mouth.

"It is still hot, but nonetheless delicious." He said through a mouthful of cookie. When he finally actually /looked/ and Steve and Skye, he stopped and swallowed.

"Was I cutting into something? My apologies." He said, though was grinning.

"Lady Skye, your Midgardian delicacies are most appreciated." With a nod and snag of one more cookie, Thor was gone. Skye laughed slightly.

"That man." She said as she shook her head before looking back to Steve.

"Welp, that's how you make candy cane shaped cookies Steve." She said as she gestured to them with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Thank you guys so much for your feedback, it is much appreciated! :D seven chapters in, and I think Grant might be taking that hint. Welp, I don't own AoS, the Avengers of the characters. With that being said, here's chapter seven, and as always, enjoy!^~^

* * *

"Skye, training session in five." Grant said, giving her a look and pointing to his watch.

"Alright, be there in ten!" She said with a smile before leaving the room.

"Wait- I just-" he sighed and shook his head.

"She's a hard one to control." Natasha said, watching the door she had just left through in amusement.

"That's an understatement." Grant scoffed, and even if he told himself he couldn't like her, he still had to fight the urge to smile slightly.

"You're too soft on her. Already given her the 'I'm here to help and protect you' speech?"

"So many times I've lost count." Natasha looked over at him, tilted her head slightly, and then smirked faintly.

"Enjoy your training session." She said as she walked off.

"How could I ever." He mused to himself, since she was long gone. Shaking himself, he made his way down to the training gym. For once, and somehow, Skye was there before him. She was watching Thor lift things, and a smile was etched on her face. Grant scoffed again and gave an eye roll. 'Of course.'

"Should have known that the one time you're here _on time_, it's because you're flirting with someone." Grant said as he walked over to her.

"Are you jealous, Agent Ward?" Skye questions, bitting her lip through a smile as she looks at him.

"It's Grant, and no I'm not."

"And just when I thought I was getting to you." She said with a quick pout, before turning fully towards him.

"But jealous or not, I was here first, and you were late. So I want twenty five pull-ups, now." Grant just looked at her.

"Skye, I'm not going to-"

"You just made it fifty, ready to double that, _Grant_?" She asked with crossed arms and a smirk. Grant sighed, not actually believing that he was going to stoop to this level, but he decided to do the fifty pull-ups for her sake.

"Not a bad time. Hey Thor, do you mind doing fifty pull-ups for me really quick?"

"Of course Lady Skye." Thor said with a grin her way, followed by a wink. He effortlessly did all fifty, on one arm, and then the other. Grant was rolling his eyes as he muttered under his breath,

"Show off." And as he did, he saw Skye out of the corner of his eye, basically drooling.

"That was impressive." She said.

"Oh c'mon, the guys Asgardian, doing that was easy for him." Grant pointed out, and Skye turned to him.

"So you're saying fifty was a little too much for you?" Grant sighed.

"We're not having this conversation, and you need to be training. Now stop stalling, and give me fifty of your own pull-ups." Skye's face dropped.

"Grant please-" he held up his hand.

"I don't want to hear it Skye. Fifty, now." He said, mocking her, and she just gave him a look.

"You're no fun." She pouted as she made her way towards the pull-up bar. She looked up at it, and in that moment she looked like a little kid, looking all the way up at someone who was bullying her. It made Grant feel uncomfortable. 'How was she treated when she was younger? Always moving around, did she ever really have time to make permanent friends, if any friends at all?' He could just see the small little girl, being pushed around by bigger kids, and there was nothing she could or would do about it. It was obvious that from day one, she'd never punched a thing in her life. Not physically, anyways. Did they tease her, or hurt her? She was so fragile looking most of the time, that Grant didn't want to think about someone hurting her. Not when she couldn't even defend herself. It seemed terrible- Grant shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts from his head. When he looked up at her, she was struggling to try and get her chin over the bar. On impulse he went over to her and grasped her hips, making her gasp, jump, and hit her head on the bar. She let go and slumped against him.

"Oww..." She groaned, holding her face.

"Skye I am so sorry, are you ok?! Where does it hurt?"

"There is no one place, my whole face hurts." Came her muffled reply through her hands, and then Grant saw some blood tricking down.

"Does your nose hurt?"

"A little bit."

"Close your eyes and take your hands away for a second."

"But-"

"Skye." She sighed, and pulled her hands away. He examined her nose, and sighed in relief as it wasn't broken. But it _was_ still bleeding, and was going to bruise.

"Grant I feel-"

"Don't open your mouth." He said quickly. She opened her eyes to see the blood dripping onto the floor.

"Oh that's just great."

"Stop talking, how do you feel?"

"Wasn't that kind of redundant?" He gave her a look and she stopped.

"Fine, um, I don't know? My face is throbbing, I think I'm getting a headache..."

"Right." Grant said, before reluctantly lifting her into his arms bridal style and carrying her out of the training gym and to the infirmary room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Hope this one is good, it isn't very long :/ short and sweet I guess^-^ Orr... Short and full of testosterone because men can't put the rulers away? O.O Anywho, I don't own AoS, the Avnegers, or the characters; just the spelling mistakes I may have made. With that being said, here's chapter eight, and as usual, enjoy! ^-^

* * *

"Where's she at?" Steve asked as he made it to the lab, after running up to the infirmary room only to find Skye not there. Bruce looked up at him.

"Skye-"

"Yes, where's she at?" Steve said again, giving Bruce a look.

"She's back in either her room or her SO's room." Before Steve could bolt from the room Bruce called his name, and Steve reluctantly turned to face him again.

"It wasn't anything serious Steve, just some bruised muscles and tissue, she'll be ok."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Steve muttered under his breath before leaving the lab that Tony was thankfully not in. Steve walked the halls quickly, but stopped in front of Agent Wards' door. He was tempted to go in, but the thought of her being in there made Steve almost sick. So he opted to skip it and go to her room. As he slid her door opened his stomach clenched; her bed was perfectly made from this morning, and she wasn't in her room. With a visible sigh, he slid the door closed and headed back for Agent Wards' room. He finally brought himself the open his door, and there she was, sitting back against the headboard and Grant sitting on the edge, pushing some of her hair out of her face as he grasped her hand. For her comfort or for his own, Steve wasn't sure. Skye looked over to Steve and smiled.

"Hey Stevie."

"Skye, are you alright?" Steve asked, stepping closer. She laughed slightly, before stopping abruptly and trying to rub her nose, which Grant stopped shortly after.

"Don't laugh." He said.

"Yes I'm _fine_ you two need to stop worrying so much. Besides, you heard Doctor Banner, it wasn't anything serious, I'll live."

"Skye I still feel horrible about this."

"People get hurt in the field all the time!" She reassured Grant.

"But you weren't in the field Skye." Steve said, taking the words from Grants' mouth, who's lips had molded into a hard line.

"Skye's my rookie, Agent Rogers, I can handle this. The doors just over there, I'm sure you can see yourself out." Grant said through clenched teeth.

"Grant!" Skye gave him a look before looking up at Steve.

"I'm actually feeling better, I should give you your bed back now..." Skye said slowly sliding off of it. When Grant went to pull her back she looked up at him.

"My room is just down the hall, I can make it. Steve can walk me back."

"Just, call me if you need anything." Grant whispered to her, looking down at her sternly.

"Of course." She said, before leaving the room, accompanied by Steve, who kept his hand at her back and her to his side as he guided her to her room. She gave up on telling both of them that she was fine, and let him help her to her bed.

"Now will you stop treating me like a kid?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, before whimpering slightly at the pain it caused her nose. Steve was at her side and gently grasping her face.

"Not a chance." He said as he examined it.

"Just try not to move your facial muscles at all."

"Oh, you mean pull a May? Sure." She said before dropping all emotion from her face.

"Like this?" She said, trying her hardest not to laugh. Steve smiled.

"Yeah, just like that. Did Doctor Banner give you any pills to take to make the soreness go away?" She pulled a bottle of pills from her pocket. Steve got up and went to her mini fridge, pulling a water bottle from it he handed it to her after opening it.

"Take one and then go to sleep. It should hurt less after."

"I move around a lot in my sleep, I might just make it worse." She informed him.

"Then I'll stay here and make sure you don't hurt yourself." He said simply.

"Are you saying sleep with me? Because not that I'm against it, but I thought at least three first dates were in order. Or maybe marriage..." Steve's face turned red, and he cleared his throat.

"N-no Skye, not like that! Just, let me make sure you're fine."

"Fine!" She sighed before patting the bed beside her. Even if Steve had suggested it, he was still reluctant to get on the bed. It almost felt wrong, but as she moved to his side and he wrapped an arm around her to keep her in place, that feeling melted away, and he smiled to himself. Falling asleep next to her he thought, 'I could get used to this...'


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: So I went and FINALLY watched Winter Solider today. Eep! x3 excited for Age of Ultron next year._. I need it now... You guys, I am loving the feedback! And I may have used someone's suggestion in this chapter, I can't remember your username, but thank you! I don't own the Avengers or AoS. With that being said, here's chapter 9, and as always, enjoy!^~^

* * *

"I told you to woo her, not injure her!" Tony said, throwing his arms up dramatically. Grant stood still, getting angrier by the minute. This rant of Tony's had been going on now for ten minutes, and it was starting to wear Grant thin.

"I mean I give you some advice, and you take it, and throw it back in my face. You'd think some people could take a hint! And not only that, but I bet Steve's over there, getting his cuddle buddy on with her as I speak."

"I get it! Ok?!" Grant snapped, glaring at Tony, who just gave him an unimpressed look with crossed arms.

"Do you though, do you really?" Grant sighed.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her, I was trying to help her!"

"Well then Secret Agent Man, we've got to work on your "helping" skills." Tony said.

"I don't need your help Tony, I can do this myself."

"Oh you mean get Skye to fall hopelessly in love with you? Yeah, Steve's doing a better job of that, and he's oblivious to everything. He still calls having sex 'fonduing'." Tony said, shaking his head.

"What do you have against Rogers that you're helping me anyways?"

"Nothing important. Now what _is_ important, is you marching down to her room and soothing her like you should have been doing thirty minutes ago WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" Grant rolled his eyes before pushing off of the table he had been leaning on and leaving the room. He felt horrible as it was, Tony was just adding to that guilty feeling by continuing to talk. If he stuck around any longer, he might have lived to regret that too.

Walking at a decent pace towards her room, he slowly and as quietly as possible, opened her door. He didn't know what he was going to expect when he slid that door opened, but whatever it was; it wasn't this. Skye wrapped up in Steve's arms, both of them fast asleep and smiles on their faces. If looks could kill, Steve would be a burn mark on the sheets. Striding towards the bed he was tempted to kick Rogers awake, but decided better of it for Skye's sake. Instead he cleared his throat and poked him in the chest. Steve was awake in seconds, looking around for danger as his arms tightened around Skye. Grant looked down at him skeptically with crossed arms.

"Did you need something Grant?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, I need to check up on Skye and Tony requested your presence."

"What would Stark need me for?" Steve grumbled.

"You could get up and go find out." Grant suggested dryly, earning a look from Steve. Steve turned to Skye and slowly shook her awake.

"M- what?" She said with a yawn, cut off by a pouting look down at her nose. Grant closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tightly.

"Tony needs me and Grant's here to check up on you. I won't be gone long." He promised as he untangled her from his arms.

"Great." Grant muttered under his breath. With that Steve left the room, and when Grant was no longer glaring at the door, he turned to Skye with soft eyes.

"How are you holding up rookie?" She nodded once.

"I'm good. Again, just a bar to the nose, I'll live." She added with a smile. Grant forced one back for her and she sighed before patting the bed next to her.

"You're obviously more torn up about this than me, so come here." He sat down next to her, pressing his back against the headboard and looking down at her. It was silent for a while, and she took up playing with his hand, tracing the lines over and over.

"I'm really sorry Skye." He said quietly.

"I know, and it's fine."

"But I don't _feel_ fine with it Skye. You can't even yawn properly." He pointed out, and she shrugged.

"Yawning is overrated." She said with a smile, earning a small laugh from Grant.

"Sure, wait till Coulson catches word of this. If I mysteriously disappear, it was him or May."

"I'm not worried. You can take care of yourself, just like you're taking care of me even if I _don't need it_." She said, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow and smile.

"Honestly, how does your face feel?"

"It's a little sore, but not as bad. And I can smile without it hurting too much."

"Good, lets get you something to eat, you've been sleeping all day."

"Aww, you mean I missed Thor making dinner?" Skye pouted as Grant got off the bed.

"Trust me, you were better off sleeping." He said as he took her hands and hauled her up.

"So you're my personal chef then?" She asked as they walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Sure." He said, and rolled his eyes as she did a fist pump.

"Alright Chef Grant, I would like-"

"Nothing that crunches too much." She huffed.

"Fine, pancakes." Grant gave her a sideways look.

"Pancakes for dinner?"

"Did you have anything else in mind?" She asked as she sat down on a swiveling barstool. Shaking his head he opened some cabinets.

"Nope, not at all. Pancakes it is." He said with a smile slowly making its way onto his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: You guys, schools almost out, and then I'm going to be a senior... O.o anyone else know what they're doing with their life after high school, I don't have a clue... On a brighter note, this guy I've been crushing on since I was a freshman came to the school yesterday after school was out and I was finishing something. xD thought I'd share that with you guys. Anyways, it's been a while, so here's an especially fluffy chapter ten! :3 I don't own AoS or the Avengers. With that being said, here's the new chapter, and as always, enjoy! ^~^

* * *

"And I haven't felt this way in a long time." Steve sighed. Thor acknowledged him with a slow nod.

"No pun intended since you really couldn't have from inside of a block of ice, right?" Natasha said with a smirk as she walked by. Steve just stared at the spot she had walked past before laughing humorlessly.

"I guess she's right, but that doesn't change the way I feel about Skye."

"Lady Skye, does she remind you at all of the lady Carter that you wanted to court before?"

"No." Steve answered back quickly and truthfully.

"Peggy, she was kind, and nice to me. But when someone needed to be put in check, she made sure of it. And Skye, Skye's kind of her opposite. Snarky, causes trouble, but she's so... Understanding of me in my situation here. She helps me, and doesn't get frustrated if it takes me longer than it should to pick up things. She loves to play pranks on people, Peggy was always so serious about everything. Then again, we were trying to fight a war..." Steve went on. Thor cracked at smirk down at him.

"Well my friend, I may not know your situation personally, but I can tell you, that what you're feeling for Lady Skye? Is what I feel for Jane. And I suggest that you make your feelings known. A repeat of what happened last time is slim, but you understand what I speak of. Things don't always go as planned, take it from someone who made a promise to someone he truly loves, that he would be back within the hour, and didn't show up for another two years. You know what is at stake, don't make the same foolish mistake countless others have." With that Thor squeezed Steve's shoulder, before standing up and leaving the room.

Steve's heart was racing with Thor's words. He was absolutely right. Steve had been stuck in ice before he had gotten to tell Peggy what he wanted to then, and he wasn't about to let something else keep him from telling Skye the same thing. With newfound determination, he stood from the couch and left the room, walking up the halls in search of Skye with purpose. Halfway down the hall leading to her room, he was stopped by two of the people that had come along with Skye.

"Oh Fitz look, It's him!" Jemma squealed in delight.

"Yes Jemma, I see him."

"Hi, Mr. Rogers. Can I just say it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Coulson just loves you. By the way, did you know-"

"Jemma lets go, he looks busy." Leo said, grabbing her arm.

"Yeah but Fitz-"

"Terribly sorry, she just gets so excited sometimes, and- oh my god, w-was that Doctor Banner?" Leo's eyes widened, and this caught Jemma's attention.

"He's right, things to do, we better be off!" Jemma said with a smile before tugging Leo off in the direction he had said. Steve furrowed his brow at them for a second, before shaking his head and continuing to Skye's room. He knocked on the door.

"Skye?" He called, and waited. After a while he figured she wasn't in there, so he thought over all of the places she would be. Training room, Grant's room, - he wasn't overly ecstatic about that one being the case- living room, kitchen... He settled on the kitchen, and headed that way. As he rounded the corner, Skye was leaving the kitchen.

"Skye!" He called her name, before quickly catching up to her. She turned her head at the sound of her name, and saw him. She smiled as she turned all the way.

"Oh, hey Steve-" When he was finally close enough to touch her he lightly grasped her face and connected his lips with hers. She blinked a few times before slowly kissing him back, and wrapping one hand around the back of his neck, while the other rested on his chest. When he finally pulled away from her to let them both breath, she slowly smiled up at him.

"What was that?" She asked quietly. Staring into her eyes he answered,

"I lost the one person that meant everything to me once. Im not going to let that happen again. I care about you Skye, and believe me when I say I would do anything to keep you safe, even if you're capable of doing it yourself. I want you to trust me, because I trust you." Skye was bitting her lip as he told her all of this. She took a deep breath when he was done before beginning.

"Wow, that was the, sweetest thing anyone's ever told me." Skye said, laughing slightly before smiling up at him.

"Steve, I trust you. I will always trust you." She reassured him. He smiled down at her.

"Great. So ah, sorry about kissing you. It just kind of happened..."

"It's okay Steve. You know, I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again, if you weren't...?"

"No, definitely not." He said airily.

"Great." She repeated with a smile, before wrapping both arms around his neck and pulling his lips down to hers.


	11. An

I hate for this to be the next update, but I've got some thing important to tell you all, I've just found put that I most like will NOT be graduating with my class, and I'm so behind on credits it's ridiculous. I don't know what's going to end up changing in my personal life tonight as I tell my dad this, so my story is on hiatus either for a really long time or maybe forever. My devices might get taken away, but I'll post something else dealing with how bad I screwed myself over for you guys later if I still have an iPad. If not, then the hiatus begins. Anyways, I love all of you loyal readers, and thank you so much for your support.


	12. AN cont

So I've talked to my dad about everything and he's been really understanding. He didn't blow up on me like I expected, and that has been really helpful for me so far, as I'm not as stressed and freaked out as I was about a week ago. I do have a shot at still graduating with my class next year, and I plan on taking that shot. The story isn't really on a hiatus, so much as just longer periods of time in between chapters, which really isn't anything new. My summer school starts this Thursday, and all of it will be done with on the 25 of July. So since I don't start for a few days, I'll work on getting another chapter up. With this being said, I am going to start on that, get it edited and up sometime in the next few days! :) Thank you guys so much for understanding and sticking with the story, you don't know how warm and fuzzy I feel about myself when I get follows, favorites, and comments! Welp, that is that, and I hope you all have a great day! ^-^


End file.
